1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glucopyranosido-1,6-mannitol, a process for producing the same from isomaltulose and its use as a sugar substitute.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In United States Patent Application No. 652,543, filed Jan. 26, 1976 now abandoned, there is disclosed a process for producing isomaltitol. The isomaltitol is produced by catalytically hydrogenating isomaltulose under alkaline conditions.